Talk:The World I Know/@comment-24311888-20131219110628
So... Yeah.. This is Murphy. I'm back. I just want to say, first and foremost, that I'm primarily here to discuss the show and have general conversation. I will not be involving myself in any drama whatsoever unless someone specifically targets me, but even in those situations I have the maturity now that I did not necessarily possess two years ago when I first signed up for this website, in which to handle any negative scenarios with tact. Now that that's out of the way, I know there are quite a number of people on here who don't like me, and I'm going to simply address that by saying that that's fine, I'm not here to impress people, but if you don't like me, please at least respect me enough as a human being to not pretend you do. I've had my fill of associating with people on here who secretly hated me. I will openly acknowledge that I've been an ass at some points in the past, but I never truly had any ill intent against anyone, and if there are people who think negatively that's on them, nothing I can do. That's all I'll say, I'm not going to make a spectactle out of it, people can think what they want, I know who I am at the end of the day. Moving on from that subject, I'd like to update you all on what I've been up to since I left. In November, I unenrolled from my former high school and transferred into the local fast-tracking academy. I have been rapidly pacing through the credits I still need to receive a diploma. Honestly, had I stayed at my public school, I would never have graduated. I hated every second of every day I was there. In fact, the day I applied for this program, I had actually gone into my former school to drop out and was intending to go on and get my GED. Luckily I ran into the right person at the right time and was given this opportunity. There was only one spot open at the time and I had to test in. It's been wonderful. I work on one course at a time and don't move onto the next until I've finished each one. The teachers are absolutely wonderful, and this program is only for people aged 17-20, so the entire environment is way more mature than the absolute circus that is high school. There's no drama. We're all just there to get shit done. It's basically like being a student at a community college, I love it. I'm there for 9 hours a day - 8 in the morning to 2 in the afternoon, and then I go back from 5-8pm Monday to Thursday and 4-7pm on Friday. They only require us to go for three hours, but I'm taking advantage of the maximum possibilities so I can complete all of my credits as soon as possible. I'm graduating in June. Six more months and I am done with high school. I'm finishing in the year I was originally supposed to, as opposed to remaining at my public school and going through another entire year at a place that I absolutely hated and had no genuine friends at. It's just a wonderful thing all around. I'm spending this next year getting my life together and recollecting myself, then in fall 2015 I am enrolling in a dorm-equipped community college - either in New York or California, haven't decided yet. I plan to bust my ass and maintain a phenomenal GPA over my time in CC and I will ultimately transfer into a four year school for my junior year. 0f course, for basically everyone who knows of me, this may all come as a shock, but I'm in a completely different place now than I was last year and the things I want for my immediate future have changed quite a bit. College is something I'm 100% dedicated to. I haven't decided exactly what I'll be majoring in, but I've narrowed the list down to either Film, English, Journalism or Broadcast Journalism. All this said, my future looks very bright, and I'm so glad I did not go through with ending my life amidst the shitstorm that has been 2013, because next year is already shaping up to be a great one. Also, I finally got the issues with my legs taken care of. I don't know if anyone remembers what I'm talking about, but yesterday I got surgery and had six fascial herneas removed from my legs. I'm on crutches and my legs are all bandaged up, but the surgery was a success and I'll be alright. Not much else to share at the moment. It's slightly against my better judgment to return based on certain past events, but a few people talked me into giving it another shot. I hope my experience this time can be better than in the past.